Child's Play
by i L o v e l e s s
Summary: Sesshomaru raped and mated Kagome. Thirteen years later, Kagome and her son are living in the future after leaving the demon lord. But now Shujiko, the son, is going through his first heat and his beast beckons his father. There is no way he'll leave them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well this is the Prologue of "Child's Play". I really hope everyone who reads will enjoy this. The story will alternate between Shujiko, the boy speaking in this chapter, and third person, with maybe a couple of other first person point of views. But I thought I'd try a different take on one of these Sesshomaru/Kagome fictions and give another persons point of view to it. Enjoy. Read and Review.

**Story Summary:** Inuyasha chooses to go to hell with Kikyou after the final battle, and leaves Kagome stranded in the middle of no where. After a year of wandering lost near death and everything else, she stumbles across Sesshomaru. She's lost just about everything near and dear to her. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate and heir. She needs someone to love, he takes advantage. Things don't role over to well, and it results in Sesshomaru raping her to get her pregnant. That was the breaking point, and Kagome runs away with her unborn child. Her miko powers surpass the mating bond she has with Sesshomaru making it near impossible for him to find her again using it. Another two years later, her child has been born; she finds the well back to her home and doesn't hesitate to jump in it. Now eleven years after that her son Shujiko is thirteen year old and is going through his first heat. Now he knows he is youkai, and off what his father did (though not knowing who he is exactly) but he dose not know what exactly a heat is or how to handle it. And his mother Kagome can only do so much. So the boy's newly developed beast calls for its father. And next thing you know we've go a family reunion. So what's supposed to happen now, Sesshomaru is still mated to Kagome, he still needs his heir and he isn't going to let them be now. Has he changed a little? Even if he has Shujiko has assumed alpha position and is not willing to let him have him mother or himself at that.

**Prologue summary:** This introduces Shujiko. His relationship with his mother. Who and what he is (briefly) and sets the stage for the actual story to begin. Writing in Shujiko first person.

* * *

The light pooled in from the open blinds of my window, shining down heatedly on my face. Despite this I had tried to fight the inevitable, and stay in bed, wanting nothing more than to succumb to peaceful sleep and dreams. At least until my cell phone went off, vibrating mercilessly under my pillow.

_Heaven knows why I put it there._

Yawning I sat up and leaned my back against the cool wall my bed was pressed up against. My hand lazily dug in my pillow case until I found the cursed yet so sacred peace of technology.

**~sore dake no koto  
sore dake no koto  
nante kotaanai sa, daro?**

With spring wind, breathin' in a breeze  
tsukushi ni keirei shitemichattari  
haru ichiban ni haitacchi kamashichattari shite

kawaranai hibi wa, kawaranai kako ni  
kawaranai yume wa, kawaranai asu ni  
kawaranai boku wa, kawaranai kimi to

kawarazu koko ni iru to shiyou, nee?~

It rung, Miyavi's "Ashita Genki Ni Naare" or in English "May Your Tomorrow Be Cheerful". And I knew that it must be my mother calling me. It was the only person I'd give that song to on my phone. It was my favorite and I loved it nearly as much as I did her. With gentle smile lighting up my face I flipped the phone open and answered my mother's call, before I got too sucked into the song. She often called me early in the morning, because she knew me very well. Without her call in the morning there would be a greater than fifty percent chance I'd stay in bed all day and missed school. She hated it when I did that.

"Morning, Mama," I greeted tiredly, chocking back a yawn before continuing our morning ritual of morning greeting over the phone. "I actually choose to get up on my own today."

She must have known that I was smiling somehow or another. "And I can hear some cheerfulness in your voice this morning." She teased, causing me to laugh a little. "Something good is happening for you today?" She asked. In the background I could hear the voices of her co-workers and employees hustling about, causing me to sigh. She was forever busy, and just knowing that she would have to leave me alone till late in the evening was enough to make me loose what little cheerfulness she claimed there was in my voice.

"No Mama, nothing of interest today…" I answered her, and then quickly asked. "When will you be home tonight?"

There was a pause. My mother could always read me like a book, and I'd always done my best to not hide how I really felt about certain things from her. She'd always loved me and was grateful for that, since she'd always told me how my…that man had always shut her out and kept her in the dark about everything. That's exactly why I made myself as open as possible to my mother. I didn't want to hurt her like he had. Now to others, excluding my grandma, uncles, and great grandpa, I was the Ice Prince.

"I'll be home around seven today Shu-chan." My mother informed cheerfully. She'd added the pause before just to surprise me was what I presumed. Once more I smiled and made a move to get myself ready for the day.

Her name was Kagome Higarashi, my mother…my single mother. I'd never felt any resentment or neglect when she worked late hours leaving me with my grandma or one of my uncles, or just leaving me home alone. That's been the case more recently since I'm a bit more grown now and more than capable of staying home alone without burning down the house. Besides it's not like I'm even home most of the times these days. It was just nice having he around though, I love her so much. She's done so much and while others say _"Well she's your mom she's supposed to do stuff for you."_

People could be so ignorant in this world…in this world nobody ever has to do anything for you. My father didn't have to stick around, my father didn't have to be loving towards my mother, my father didn't have to help support me and my mother. And so he didn't. My mother didn't have to keep me, my mother didn't have to cloth or feed me, she didn't have to love me, and she didn't have to forgive me for being a complete ass wipe sometimes. Yet she did. And I owe her a lot more than forgiveness for her absence during the day and sometimes the night. And it's my job to do the best I can and more. One day I'll provide for her instead of the other way around, and I'll protect her too.

"Shu-chan are you listening to me?" She asked curiously.

"Yes of course mother, how can I not?" I chuckled. She laughed a little as well before continuing on with her instructions of things I need to do before leaving the house. It was mainly things like 'don't forget to check the weather' and 'don't forget your baseball uniform' and most importantly 'don't forget to put on clean underwear.' She always did this, I didn't blame her though, if I'm in a bad mood I forget things. And I'm normally in a bad mood in the morning.

"Mother I don't think I've ever forgotten to put on clean underwear though." I argued, as I let out a little sigh she simply giggled at my plight. Honestly I'm thirteen years old, I can take care of my under garments just fine.

"Well it's a mother's job to make sure of these things no matter how old you are," There was a pause and a sigh, "Well let me get going, I need to continue working if you want me to be home in time for dinner."

It was mine turn to worry. "Don't skip lunch; make sure you take a break to eat something." I warned, I always knew when she did those types of things, and I hated it with a fiery passion.

"Okay, okay …geez…who's the adult here?" She said playfully. "Have a good day Shu-chan"

I laughed. "Okay, you to mother…see ya later." And with that I hung up and flung my phone onto the bed without another thought. Talking to my mother was certainly a daily uplift, but now it was time to really start my day as a full demon middle school student. Yup, full demon, but I like to use the term youkai; it seems a lot less harsh since I had nothing to do with the whole heaven and hell thing. Most people think my kind is extinct, but oh they just don't know how wrong they are. In fact most of the creatures humans think to be extinct are very much a live living right under their noses. We hide ourselves using special charms and enchantment, or if you have someone like my mother, she just suppresses my powers and appearances using her miko, aka priestess, abilities. My mother is not a youkai like me, obviously since I just said she was a miko, but my father was. Funny thing is I should be a hanyou, or half-demon, right? Wrong. I guess since my mother was a miko I could only be one or the other. At least that's what she told me.

From what she had told me it was either the miko abilities she passed down to me were going to purify my demon or my demon would expel the miko powers. Guess the demon won that round. My mother's powers aren't all gone though; just enough of it so I don't accidentally purify myself. That'd be a real downer.

Walking over towards my laptop, sitting looking rather unused on my desk, I opened up a windows media player and selected my Miyavi jrock play list. His song "Freedom Fighters"" blared through the speakers. I was more than sure the neighbors were no aware of my passion for the man's music. I doubt they were really appreciating it though. But I really didn't care now did I? No I never cared about other that much; they could really suck my big toe if they wanted. No one ever really cared about my mother and me, with the exception of what little family didn't disown my mother for having me.

Raking my fingers through my silver almost platinum colored hair, the first stop on the get ready for the day express was the bathroom. A quick shower, wash my face, and brushing my teeth all in all it only took five minutes if I used my youkai speed. But today, and like many other pervious days I've been stopping and staring longer at myself in the mirror. My name is Shujiko Higarashi, I'm thirteen years old and I'm a full pledge Inu-youkai. I've never noticed up until now that I'm very much of a mixture of both my parents, much to my displeasure. I rather just be like my mom, and it's not like I hadn't noticed when I was younger. My hair, youkai hair, was silver…mother always said that's it's silky smooth texture and length reminded her of my father. My mother has black hair, apparently my father had silver. Quite the combination the two colors, I always thought. My hair though seems to have more of a wild untamed look, which I liked since I loved Jrock hair. My eyes were an icy blue rimmed very lightly with a touch of golden amber, which only helped to promote my title as The Ice Prince at school. There blueness was my mother's own, though her eyes were much warmer and caring than mine where. When my youkai self is free my mother says my markings are exactly the same as my father's with one exception. I had the red strips on my eyelids like he, which I really didn't like because it looked like eyeliner. Then there was the crescent moon on my forehead, representing the house of the Silver Inu-youkai or something like that. Come to think of it mother has those marking too, since she's still mated to father. But the difference was that instead of having to magenta colored stripes on each cheek. I had one dark purple colored jagged one on each cheek.

It's only lately I've been examining these sorts of things about myself. I don't know why really. I guess it's because things have been changing recently with my body. In my opinion it's about time. All the other boys in my grade have already gone through it. Mine is so late though, and things are happening so fast. My voice has deepened, and has gained an icy chill to it. My muscles have toned out considerably and noticeably. Now I'm not bulky but, I have a six pack that I can't even begin to explain to the boys in the locker room. I tried to pass it off as extra practice for base ball since I'm the pitcher and third batter, I should pull my fair share of weight. But really I've only been playing the game for a year, there's no way to get this body from that little amount of work. And I'm a youkai, the entire game is a simple warm up for me.

I was already strong and super fast, but now it's all so different, and so out of control. Things I could control I can't anymore, mainly sudden urges I feel around the opposite sex. But look at me I sound like some freaked out comic book teenager just now discovering I have super powers and I have to help the world be a better place.

"I just wish I had someone to explain it all to me." I sighed, splashing water onto my face. The room suddenly felt hot, and I had to grip the bathroom sink in order to keep myself from tumbling over. The room was spinning and I had a shortness of breath. It was like something someone was chocking me.

_**"He come."**_ A gruff voice echoed in my head. _**"Our father not ignores us much longer."**_

My eyes shot open, I was a crumpled heap on the floor, struggling to get up once more. I couldn't remember falling to the ground. Only the voice. It scared me, I haven't felt fear like that in a long time. Father is coming; hell would freeze over before that happened I'm sure of it. With a groan I pulled myself off the ground, I still felt weak and tired but I forced my body to move. I really didn't feel like going to school, but I didn't want to have the chance to dwell on what that strange voice had predicted. I changed into my school uniform, grabbing my phone, my keys to this small and crappy apartment shared by my mother and me, my baseball stuff and headed out the door.

I often didn't eat; I liked testing my limits as a youkai. So far I know that I can go up to two weeks with out eating, and a week and a half without water. It was only breakfast today though, I'd skip. I have a feeling I'd throw it back up anyway. It happens a lot. I'm able to choke it down in front of my mother, but I think she knows that I get sick a lot. It's nothing that I can't handle I'm sure though. I'm sure of it. I don't need anyone, I can do it myself and if I need help I have my mother. It's all I need.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** And that is the end of the prologue. Hope everyone enjoyed it, the next chapter is going to be even better. I know I'm lacking on the spelling and grammar but it's late so I'll go back and do it later. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok so here is the first official chapter of Child's Play! I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters. I only own the character I make up in my mind. I hope you all can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.

**Story Summary: **Inuyasha chooses to go to hell with Kikyou after the final battle, and leaves Kagome stranded in the middle of no where. After a year of wandering lost near death and everything else, she stumbles across Sesshomaru. She's lost just about everything near and dear to her. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate and heir. She needs someone to love, he takes advantage. Things don't role over to well, and it results in Sesshomaru raping her to get her pregnant. That was the breaking point, and Kagome runs away with her unborn child. Her miko powers surpass the mating bond she has with Sesshomaru making it near impossible for him to find her again using it. Another two years later, her child has been born; she finds the well back to her home and doesn't hesitate to jump in it. Now eleven years after that her son Shujiko is thirteen year old and is going through his first heat. Now he knows he is youkai, and off what his father did (though not knowing who he is exactly) but he dose not know what exactly a heat is or how to handle it. And his mother Kagome can only do so much. So the boy's newly developed beast calls for its father. And next thing you know we've go a family reunion. So what's supposed to happen now, Sesshomaru is still mated to Kagome, he still needs his heir and he isn't going to let them be now. Has he changed a little? Even if he has Shujiko has assumed alpha position and is not willing to let him have him mother or himself at that.

**Chapter Summary:** In this chapter we go a little into Shujiko's social life which may seem a bit pointless but it applies more to later chapters.

Hitomi Mokoto

Age: 13

Role: Shujiko's "Girlfriend" / best friend  
Helps things with Shujiko and anything Shujiko related, She's the one Shuji will go to when he wants someone to tell him he's right. However she doesn't do that, she always corrects the boy's mistakes.

Jiro Kuragi

Age: 14

Role: Shujiko's annoyance in and out of school

Usually messes things up for Shujiko, and has a much bigger role in wrecking Shujiko and his family's life.

These two characters are introduced in this chapter. Sesshomaru makes his first appearance in the story and is a bit of a different character than in other fics. He really wants to change but can't simply because he doesn't know how. But there might be an alternative motive for this want of a family. A bit more mother/son love, and Kagome getting a bit fiery.

* * *

I sighed softly, using my chopsticks to pick around at the lunch my girlfriend made me. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to call her my girlfriend I liked her, but I wasn't sure were the liking stopped and the love began. Nonetheless I didn't fight it, I rather her be with me than her be with someone else because of my insecurities. I've already found myself insanely jealous when she's around other males with out my supervision. Of course I trusted her, but the guys…they are guys.

Barely pass noon we sat together, Hitomi Mokoto in an empty classroom eating lunch like we normally did. It was actually the same classroom we'd first met in. The memory made me sigh.

_-Flashback two years ago-_

"_Come on Shuji, it'll be great." My friend Jiro urged, shaking my shoulders annoyingly. Jiro Kuragi, he was on the baseball team with me and some say we became fast friends. The way I see it though it's more like, kept talking to me and ignoring him didn't make him go away. He was a bit taller than me and a lot more built for a middle school kid, I'd always wondered if he was on steroids or was there a bit more to him than I know. He has short bleach blond hair and dark brown eyes, and probably the creepiest smile I'd ever seen in my life. _

_At the time I was still fairly new to the school, and quite frankly I didn't want to have any friends. They would require too much of my attention, and most of said attention I liked to give to my mother whenever she was at home. I wouldn't have even gone out for baseball had I not needed a club activity credit for school. _

"_I told you before Kuragi, I don't do double dates…for any damn reason." I groaned. I had to choke back a threatening growl. _

"_Oh stop being so selfish Shuji…and stop it with the last name basis thing, call me Jiro like everyone else." He said with a sigh. "Now come on please this is the only chance I have with this girl, but she'll only go out with me if she can take her friend. It's only right that I bring a friend to if that's the case."_

_More or less it's easy to see what my decision was. Later on in the day Jiro took me to an empty science class to meet up with his dream girl's friend so I could get to know her. Now at that time, I was even less of a social bug than I am today and had it not been for the charm I used to wear back then to mask my youkai I doubt me and Hitomi would have ever gotten together. _

_I always thought Hitomi was a pretty girl. She was just a couple inches shorter than me, with wavy light brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks. Her light brown eyes were as radiant as the sun. Unlike most of the girls at my school her skin color was a bit darker from all the time in the sun; she was on the track and field team. She wasn't shy at all, just conservative like me and didn't feel like everything needed to be expressed in words. _

_The time we spent in this room was not long, nor did anything of unique importance had happened. It was only until coming home from the double date we formed the beginning of our relationship. I was forced to walk her home, and at the time I'd worn a necklace charm to conceal my youkai. She'd lived in a richer part of town, and there were a ton of stair to walk to get up to her place. The night was calm and the air was silent. We walked up the stairs quietly the both of us avoiding each other's gaze. _

_With only a few more steps left to go, I had figured nothing else could go wrong. The rest of the night previous to this moment, was a total waste of time. We'd gone to a move and a dinner, and between all that me and Hitomi had made no conversation or progress between the two of us, and so we ended up being forced to watch Jiro and the other girl be all love dovey with each other. _

_I didn't expect the most cliché thing to happen to Hitomi. Apparently while I was looking away she was looking at me, and she tripped. I went to catch her but instead she ended up pulling me down with her and we rolled down the cold stone steps. Had I not been youkai, we would have died on those steps. I was able to shield her from the more damaging parts of our fall, and when it was all said and down we only came out with a few bruises, and my secret exposed. _

_That's why I use my mother's miko powers to hide myself now. Charms are to easy to fall off or get broken. Hitomi had ripped it off when we'd fallen. _

"_You….you're….what?" Hitomi sputtered out before passing out in my arms. _

_-End flashback-_

I'd taken her up to her house afterwards, and the next day she dragged me into this room and demanded I reveal myself to her. So I did. I can't lie to a female, not in the least. From then on we spent more and more time together, until we became and item.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked slowly through the crowded halls of middle school. I never thought much about the people there; it was all the same as elementary school and will most likely be the same in high school. It was kind of like a game when you think about it, a game to get to the top of the popularity chain. I was in that race as well; it was an easy game though with humans. As long as I keep being helpful conservative Shujiko._

_In mid-yawn someone grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the empty science lab. I didn't stumble a bit and effectively shut the door on my way in. Obviously someone wanted to talk with me in private. _

_"Are you hurt Hitomi?" I asked softly, refusing to look at her. _

_"I'm fine…you?" _

_"I'll live I'm sure." I spoke with a shrug. Her shoes clicked softly against the floor as she neared me. Her hands went to my face and softly stroked my cheeks, my body shivered in response. _

_"There was purple right here." She commented one hand went to my forehead, gently brushing my bangs to the side. "And a moon here wasn't there?" _

_She looked at me with curious, and for lack of better word, innocent eyes. She looked into my eyes searching for an answer to her assumptions. I didn't and probably never would understand why it was so important for her to know. It wasn't even like she could like me after the horrible date we had. And yet she was so close to me, her body pressed up against mine, her face barely inches away from my own. "Yes there was purple and a crescent moon to be exact." I confirmed, grabbing her hands and pushing them away from me. _

_"Show me."_

_"Pardon?" _

_"Show me, please." _

_"Why?"_

_"Because I asked." She finalized._

_Smirking, I couldn't argue with that logic. And so I dropped the disguise. "Are you disgusted yet?" I asked her half-heartedly. It was my life's philosophy about humans. What they don't understand they try to control, and what they can't control they hate, and what they hate they destroy. But I never got an answer from Hitomi, just a comforting hug._

_"I didn't mean to make you cry." She murmured. I hadn't even noticed the salt water._

_-End Flashback-_

"Shuji-kun, are you alright you seem distant today." Her voice brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her a bored expression on my face as I nodded.

"I'm fine." I assured her. She gave me a skeptical look and scooted her chair closer to me, which I didn't mind at all. I know I felt something for her; I just didn't want to call it love. I placed my hand over hers. "I just haven't been feeling myself is all."

She nodded but didn't seem to believe me anyway. So in order to get her to drop it I brought up a new subject. "My mother will be home early today, and I know she wants to see you again."

Hitomi and my mother got along very well, and somehow I gained much inner piece from knowing that. My girl instantly brightened up at that. "Oh, well then if it's alright I'll come over."

I smiled, "That'd be more than alright."

_**"We like it when mother and mate get along."**_My eyes widened at the sound of that voice again. I jumped nearly throwing Hitomi off of me.

_"Who the hell is saying these things?" _I thought frantically, my eye darting around the room menacingly. I growled and snarled threateningly, hoping to warn off anything that might be lurking around. My mother had warned me that there are still evil youkai wandering the world reeking havoc.

_**"You are saying things since I am you, and I speak." **_The voice growled sending a blanket of fear over me. Was I crazy, did I have some sort of schizophrenia? _**"And stop growling, scaring mate."**_

_"Who is mate, I have no mate." _I growled even more, despite the trembling I felt beside me. _"Hitomi?"_ I asked.

A growl of confirmation, _**"Yes she is mate, she will be mate." **_

From there the voice disappeared, but I was left with a terrible headache and I felt weak.

Shujiko and Hitomi, after the incident during lunch, decided to leave school early. Hitomi would take Shujiko home since it was obvious Shujiko's body had become weak after the talk with his inner self. The boy had refused to tell his girlfriend anything about what happened since he was none too sure of it himself, he didn't want her to worry. With his senses dulled, as they walked Shujiko was unable to notice the golden set of eyes staring down on him from the rooftop above.

From above a silver haired man looked down on Shujiko. He kept a distance from him, as he stalked the couple. Many things were running threw his mind at the moment. He kept out of human sight as well, since he was not concealing his youkai appearance and also because it was pretty in for a man in today's world to be hopping from building to building.

Many things were running through this Inu-youkai's mind at the moment. One moment he'd been sitting in his office at Tashio Corp, barking orders at his secretaries and the next minute his beast was ordering him to follow a call. Now the call was something this demon lord recognized since it was normally used from parent to child or vise versa in the youkai world. The thing was Sesshomaru had had not child. The silver haired youkai sighed at the memory; he'd driven his mate away long ago and did not remember her being pregnant even though he'd tried desperately to get her as such. He'd even mated with the bitch.

That was nearly five hundred years ago however and his mate had been human, powerful but still human. She's cover up all her trails and made it down right impossible for him to find her and drag her back. Of course he had every once in a while in this present day world sensed her being, but it was only here and there nothing he could follow. It didn't even make since because she shouldn't have been able to live that long from the Feudal Era up until now. Yet this boy here, Sesshomaru could smell his mate's scent all over him, and also the dog demon in him. The only dog demon in the youkai world was of his or his cousin's clan. But it didn't explain his mate's smell. Growling Sesshomaru jumped to another roof, his gaze upon the boy never wavering.

By the time Shujiko and Hitomi made it to his home it was already late into the evening. She had helped him up the stairs and to his and his mother's apartment. "Hitomi, go home, I …I need to get some rest." Shujiko sighed, kissing his girl a kiss on the cheek. She nodded, not wanting to push the subject. She brought her arms around him holding him in a loving embrace. Shujiko chuckled and buried his nose in the crook of her neck taking in her honey lemon scent. It was cute the way adults think young kids can't experience true love. Wait love…whatever.

"I'll call you when I get home." She murmured pressing a chaste kiss on Shujiko's lips. Which of course he didn't just leave it at that as he had to pull her closer and deepen the kiss before letting her go. Hitomi blushed and smacked his arm playfully before slipping out of his hold, leaving Shujiko with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always felt like that when she left him, as well as the fact that he'd just brushed her off. Sighing Shujiko shook his head and unlocked the apartment door. As he'd taken off his shoes he'd noticed that his mother shoes were there as well. She was home.

Shujiko dropped his disguise, his ebony locks turned silver once more, his markings reappeared on his face and body. His eyes changed from a dark blue to their normal icy blue, his nails, and teeth lengthened and his ears were pointed once more. He tiled his head upwards slightly, sniffing the air. The scent of sakura blossom and fresh mint filled the house, his mother really was home. He followed his nose to the kitchen, finding his mother cooking by the stove. It brought a smile to his face, and for once he felt like his family life was somewhat normal, like he had a mother that was always home with him.

He walked up behind his mother, Kagome, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm home mother."

Kagome smiled, she'd sensed him before he'd even walked in the door. She also didn't fail notice the slight alter in his aura, and his physical differences over the past week or so. He was really growing up. "Welcome home Shu-chan. I hope you're hungry dear, I made curry chicken." She watched as Shujiko's face went from completely worn out, to somewhat happy. "I was expecting you a little later though, no baseball practice."

"Oh shit, I forgot." Shujiko cursed, nuzzling his mother's chin, making Kagome laugh at his puppy like nature. The boy's antics with his mother had never changed over the years. He was like a big puppy.

"This Sesshomaru dose not see the joy in our pup shouting inappropriate words, Kagome dearest." A smooth voice cut into the happy family of two's conversation. Sitting at their table, a bored look on his face, it was none other than the former Lord of the Western land, the Leader of the Inu-youkai, and the Ice King…

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed, tightening her hole on **her** son.

Shujiko looked from his mother to the rather regal looking youkai at there dinner table. From years of looking at himself in the mirror, Shujiko was awe struck. He looked just like this guy, which only pissed him off.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, shaking himself free of Kagome's grasp and facing Sesshomaru.

To Sesshomaru, the little pup was hardly a threat. The regal youkai stood to his full height and brushed pass with his speed. Shujiko barely had time to register as Sesshomaru by passed him and appeared before his mother.

It was a stare off between the two as if they were speaking through their eyes, until Kagome spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Do not ask foolish questions, you are my mate and that…" He gestured towards Shujiko. "Is my pup. Why would this Sesshomaru not come?"

"He is not your pup! He is mine!" Kagome shouted her miko powers on the rise. It prickled at Shujiko's skin. There was only one time he'd ever seen his mother so mad, and that was when she was telling him the story of his father. Shujiko shared in her anger of course, it just that now he didn't quite see the opportune moment for him to speak.

"Insolent wench!" Sesshomaru growled flexing his claws, he'd spent far to long worrying over the issue of an heir and a mate. Whether anyone believed it or not five hundred years alone changes a man. He was still a cold hearted youkai, but he did not want to live alone any longer.

Five hundred years, his human ward Rin had long died. She was the only one that could fill the whole in his heart, and yet he was even able to push her away. For so long all he's ever searched for in life is power and domination over all others. And after five hundred years he has gotten it. He had to do something over all those years. He spent it building an empire which now stands today as Tashio Corp. But now he wanted something more, much more. He wanted someone to share it with.

Not only that, but he owned Kagome and this pup. And no one told him he couldn't have what he wanted. Things may have changed over the years but Sesshomaru was that same overly possessive alpha male.

* * *

**A/N:**Well here is another chapter completed. Please enjoy and review. Maybe if I get enough reveiws I'll make the next chapter twice as long. Oh and I kind of need an opinion on what I should make happen.

I either want it to be :

a) Sesshomaru uses his power in Japan as a multi-million dollar business leader to persuade Kagome to move back in with him so she can be able to provide for Shujiko better.

b) Kagome is rebellious and refuses to give her life or Shujiko up to Sesshomaru, thus the stubborn Inu-Youkai moves in with them instead.

c) Sesshomaru kidnaps Shujiko only to have him run away to Hitomi's for a while, in the mean time Sesshomaru and Kagome are at each others throat while trying to sort things out between them.

Those are the choices for now, I'm not really sure what I want to do. I might do a combination as well. So tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yeah so here is the second chapter to the story, and let me tell you I had a hard time writing it. Not because I didn't have any ideas but because I had to much of them. Well because of the voting, and personal opinion, I had a hard time so I opted to do all three. But they all won't happen at the same time. I'm going to work with each one as the story goes on, along with a few twists and turns. But thank you for being patient pleas enjoy the chapter. I tried to make it longer.

**Story Summary: **Inuyasha chooses to go to hell with Kikyou after the final battle, and leaves Kagome stranded in the middle of no where. After a year of wandering lost near death and everything else, she stumbles across Sesshomaru. She's lost just about everything near and dear to her. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate and heir. She needs someone to love, he takes advantage. Things don't role over to well, and it results in Sesshomaru raping her to get her pregnant. That was the breaking point, and Kagome runs away with her unborn child. Her miko powers surpass the mating bond she has with Sesshomaru making it near impossible for him to find her again using it. Another two years later, her child has been born; she finds the well back to her home and doesn't hesitate to jump in it. Now eleven years after that her son Shujiko is thirteen year old and is going through his first heat. Now he knows he is youkai, and off what his father did (though not knowing who he is exactly) but he dose not know what exactly a heat is or how to handle it. And his mother Kagome can only do so much. So the boy's newly developed beast calls for its father. And next thing you know we've go a family reunion. So what's supposed to happen now, Sesshomaru is still mated to Kagome, he still needs his heir and he isn't going to let them be now. Has he changed a little? Even if he has Shujiko has assumed alpha position and is not willing to let him have him mother or himself at that.

**Chapter Summary:**In this chapter we go a little deeper into Sesshomaru and Kagome's past relation and a bit into their current relation, but not to much or else I might spoil the story. A tad bit of a Shujiko/Hitomi moment. And then what omg, who is this guy being introduced into the story. Will he end up swaying Kagome's opinion.

* * *

We sat at the table together, mother, Sesshomaru, and me, dinner was finished and sat in front of us. I in all my anger held my tongue and instead wolfed down my food like a starved animal, as I watched the escalating debate/argument between the two adults. Quite frankly, I felt like I should have just stayed at school for baseball practice. Never in my life had I wanted to meet up with this man, let alone sit at the dinner table with him. Yet no matter the circumstances, I couldn't help but wonder and feel like this is what it was like to be normal. Well as normal as being an Inu-youkai ever got.

It was easy to recall the feelings from my younger days, listening to other kids talk about there families and then comparing them to my own. I was made well aware of the differences between myself and other quickly. I will not lie, I'm jealous of others. Being an Inu-youkai, my mother said I should carry some pride because that clan of demons has always been above all others and did not give birth to failures. I was born in to greatness. Maybe that's why I never liked people. If I was so great how come I'm constantly cheated out of everything I've ever wanted?

"For the last time, Sesshomaru I am not you mate anymore." My mother sighed, giving Sesshomaru a weary look. "I stopped being your mate the day I left, and I don't intend to go back."

"It does not matter what you _'intend'_to do woman. That mating mark and the bond that comes with it, is permanent it will last so long as both of us are living." I heard Sesshomaru counter coolly. I smirked.

"Then all we have to do is kill your ignorant ass off." I sneered, while tearing off a bite of the beef my mother cooked that night. The man has been here for three days now, refusing to leave till we left with him. In that time I'd learned a lot about me, or at least who I am supposed to be. The son of some super rich tight wad, the heir to the Inu-youkai thrown…tempting but I wasn't interested in it. I am not a leader type. "I can always use the money I'd inherit. Be nice to get it early." I mused. I glanced up briefly from my food, to see the reaction on Sesshomaru's face. Much to my pure disgust, he looked as if he didn't even hear my words. It pissed me off that I was now getting angry when it was my goal to get him mad.

How can he be here for me when he hadn't even paid attention to me since he barged in the door? Anything I've learned about him I picked up through the conversations…no better word, arguments him and my mom had gotten into. It's like I didn't exist to home, yet he still arguing for custody over me and shit.

I scoffed and stood up from the table, again I went unnoticed this time by both him and my mom. Whatever.

I left the two of them alone, and went to my room and plopped down on my bed. Sighing softly I picked up the phone and dialed Hitomi's number. She was never one for phone conversation, always preferring talking face to face. However when I needed her, she always listened no matter what. Her responses though, sometimes not what I want to here but then in the end she's always right.

* * *

In the dining room Sesshomaru had Kagome trapped in a corner. "You know I can provide better for him…and you as well." Sesshomaru spoke his voice never wavering as he broke the formally single mother down. "Plus he is a youkai, and no matter what he needs to be at least partially raised by a youkai unless you want his beast to destroy him." Sesshomaru spoke smoothly taking a sip of the human wine he'd bought early that day along with a few other things.

While Sesshomaru sat there as calm and collected as always Kagome was not feeling all that great. She knew what it would mean to go back to Sesshomaru…the good and the bad. It would be nice to settle things once and for all, but there were to many things holding her back. Yet so many things were pushing her forward. The money for a better life, male support for Shujiko, possibly a way to better herself in life, but in reality she knew Shujiko would not be happy, and once with Sesshomaru again there would be no way out of his trap.

"Why are you trying so hard anyway? Do you really need an heir that bad?" Kagome's voice wavered slightly before taking in a deep breath. Her head snapped upward to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. No. She would not be that same naïve fifteen year old that'd been dragged down the well. She was an independent woman. She could do this on her own. "I'm strong now. I know many thing and many people. I will find a way to remove this mating mark and then you can find yourself a new mate."

It was barely noticeable, the shift in Sesshomaru's aura. Even more concerning was the slight widening of his eyes as the woman's words. It was quick and barely noticeable; the Kagome did not let it slip as she held back a victorious smirk. Though it'd been some time she still remembered as clear as day just how much of a spoiled brat Sesshomaru was, especially when he could not get his way.

"You leave me no choice then, I'll have to call him." Sesshomaru murmured, whipping out his cell phone. His fingers moved quickly and harshly on the key pad. Kagome watched him intently say nothing to him as he spoke in a demon language to the person on the other line.

Neither of them had aged a bit since the last time they'd seen each other. For Kagome it was the effect of their mating, and for Sesshomaru the effect of his demon blood. Often times, looking back on that day, it was hard for Kagome to understand why she mated this demon. True he looked a lot like that traitor Inuyasha, but he didn't at all act like him. But maybe that was why he, Sesshomaru, was able to fill the whole in her heart after the half-demon had left her for the dead miko, Kikyou, all those years ago. As for Sesshomaru's reasons for mating, she was unsure. It probably had something to do with power, but Sesshomaru hated humans no matter what. Even with her power she doubted it was enough to stir the demon to do something as drastic as to mate a human, and with her no less. Now that she was thinking about it, that jerk hadn't even asked her to mate him…

-Flashback-

_It was a warm spring day. The cherry blossom trees where just beginning to turn a pinkish color and it brought a sense of peace as the wind blew. Together, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat near the God Tree. They didn't speak to one another, and they kept a reasonable distance from each other. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts at the moment. A strange couple they were, even though they denied being together most of the time. There wasn't even a sense of friendship between the to, maybe a mutual understanding of each other but there was not a visible bond deeper than that. _

_Only a few months had passed since the final battle with Naraku and the beginning of a new life for everyone. The monk, Miroku, and the slayer, Sango, had married a good while back and were expecting their first child. Kouga had finally mated with Ayame and went back to the northern part of Japan to reclaim his lands as Prince of the Ookami Youkai tribe. Poor Ginta and Haku, stuck trailing behind that eccentric wolf for the rest of their lives. At least they were happy with that though. Shippo was living well with Sango and Miroku of course, since he had no where else to be and they weren't sure when Kagome would be sent back to her time. Plus what could she have done for the kit anyway…she could not train him, she could love him but love did not help you to survive and protect others in this era… nor in life did things work that way. And Inuyasha…well he'd chosen to go to hell with Kikyou. There was nothing Kagome could do or say to change him mind, it seemed he'd made up his mind months before the final battle anyway. _

_It had left the poor girl from the future broken and torn on the inside, finding once again she was simply not good enough. The rest that happened was a blur really. When they had started see each other was a mystery they just did. After all they had nothing else to do, they were the only ones that had seemed to end up with nothing to hold on to. To lonely strangers, killing loneliness together. It was a lot less painful that way. _

_For Sesshomaru losing Rin was the hardest thing he'd ever done, especially since he was the one who'd failed to protect her. Jaken was gone with her, in a rage Sesshomaru had accidentally killed him. It wasn't much of a loss though. So, with those to gone what else was there?_

"_Woman," Sesshomaru's voice sliced through the silence that lingered around them. _

"_Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagome had dropped the honorifics for a long time now. She didn't mind calling this Inuyoukai her friend and acknowledging it, even if he had yet to see her as an equal. _

"_I claim you as my mate."_

-End flashback-

On Kagome's side there wasn't much to it after that. He'd taken what he considered his and what was must precious to Kagome at the time that day. He'd also trampled all over any trust she had given him. After it was over, he'd asked…no he told her she was to be his once more and she did not fight it, she agreed to it. Thing were never perfect between the Inuyoukai lord and the Shikon no Tama miko, perfect…thing weren't even decent between them. They always argued, he never respected her, she thought she understood him but she didn't she couldn't. There were so many things that had gone on in the Western Lord's life that she did not know. They argued, then they had sex, then they would argue again twice as hard. It was the same routine up until Kagome got pregnant with Shujiko that she knew this wasn't the way she wanted to live or to raise a child.

* * *

"It's gotten quite now." Shujiko sighed, his voice sounded strained. But who wouldn't feel like that. His emotions were being tugged around and screwed with.

"Are you going to be alright Shuji?" Hitomi asked curiously, leave it to her to worry so much over him. Shujiko chuckled.

"Yeah, it's just my parents…they're so full of emotions right now it's affecting me physically and mentally. It's wearing me out a bit. I hate this…my mom said that Sesshomaru is supposed to be an ice cold prick with no emotions so why the hell does he make me feel pain, sorrow, and anger." Shujiko sighed, running his clawed fingers through his hair. He was huddled up under the covers, lying on his bedroom floor with his cell phone pressed up against his ear. He'd fallen off the bed earlier. That voice and that feeling had come back. So strange. It was like there was another presence inside of him, taunting him yet trying to help him. His world had gone dark for a matter of two minutes and when he came to he was on the floor, clothes torn and tattered barely hanging on to him. To make things worse Hitomi had stated that for that entire to minutes he fell 'unconscious' he was snarling and growling uttering weird things to her. Things she would not repeat back to him. So he stayed on the floor.

"Everyone has emotions Shuji, some people are just better at masking them." His girlfriend stated logically, making Shuji grunt.

"I realize that, but it still doesn't change the fact that I feel his existence in me." Shuji sighed. "And it feels nice…"

"…" There was no verbal response just muffled giggling.

"You are such a pervert." Shujiko growled.

* * *

If there was one thing he'd ever wanted to teach his son within the three day's he's been living with them it was that no matter how hard he tried he would never understand women. The values this woman before him had were incomprehensive. What more could this woman want from him; he had so much to offer. Money, fame, potential happiness, and after all she had everything he wanted. A strong pup, a strong mate…a strong pup…well there wasn't much else than that.

Of course there was always this feeling whenever she was around. An unexplainable one that just made him feel relaxed and at the same time fired up with power. This is why he needed her now more than ever. He hadn't been the same since she'd left, he felt weak and the current state of control he had over everything was had been falling apart right in front of him.

"You've changed though." Kagome spoke, breaking the silence. Her gaze matched his now, calm, inquisitive, collected. She hadn't changed her mind about going with him, but she new the outer part of Sesshomaru's personality well and this was not how he would have acted five hundred and some years ago. He was negotiating with her, and had this been an argument back then he would have just dragged her back kicking and screaming…maybe even recreate the night of Shujiko's conception. That thought made her shiver in fright. The scars of that night had not left her still. Other than the slight bond that kept her emotionally tied to Sesshomaru it was the fear of being hurt again that kept her from forming any new relationships with a man.

"Five hundred years of changing times does that to a person." He answered after giving it some thought. Of course he knew he had changed, the times had changed so he had to along with it if he had wanted to survive. But when Kagome had said it, it brought about a whole new meaning.

-Flashback-

_The night was cold, and Kagome had taking the liberty to shield herself in Sesshomaru's arms that night. They had just finished their ritual routine of fighting then makeup sex. Both were silent, both replaying the nights events in their heads trying to sort everything out and peace it back together. The questions still remained:_

'_Why do we always end up like this?'_

'_Why doesn't he/she make me feel?'_

'_Why did we ever mate?'_

_The argument had been about the most trivial of things, it always was. Something so simple as staining Sesshomaru's newest obi with blood after and accident which was caused by his carelessness that could have cost her a small gash above her forehead. Silly right? Well at the time it wasn't and the fight was raged on about for two whole weeks before reaching its climax involving Sesshomaru's beast taking control and making her submit to him. She always submitted to him. _

_Sesshomaru could feel her slipping in and out of sleep. He urged her to sleep, gently nuzzling her neck for comfort like any male mate would do. He may not have loved her but it didn't stop his natural instinct when it came to protecting her and comforting her. _

_"Sleep now mate." He purred. _

_"You really are a cold hearted monster." She murmured softly. It was barely audible, but Sesshomaru had heard it and argued to it. _

_"I know." _

-End Flashback-

"But you're still cold; you haven't even said a word to your son since you've been here. Is that really supposed to convince me to come live with you?"

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled out his wallet from his pocket and from his pocket he pulled out a photo. He slid it across the table to Kagome, who nearly passed out at the sight of the grown red-haired man in this photo standing next to Sesshomaru. "No my dear, this is supposed to convince you."

* * *

Sitting quietly in the front seat of his convertible, an odd man with orange red hair waited for the street light to turn green. The wind shifted and teased his hair softly, lifting it out of the way to expose bright playful green eyes. He was Japanese but because of the hair and eye color he was often passed off as a foreigner. That was okay though, it simply helped to cover the tracks of his past.

From back in those days to now the kit had certainly grown. He no longer wore that little pony tail in his hair, but instead let it fall around his shoulders, always worn in a shaggy bed head sort of look. He was built lean; his skin was still that natural sun kissed golden brown. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru now, much to his pleasure. His demonic features only altered slightly. Instead of having foxed feet that had turned human though the toes were still clawed. Naturally his claws and fangs had grown quite a bit and so had his power. All thanks to a certain Inuyoukai who'd promised to take care of him in exchange for his loyalty in the future.

Well of course it was the future now, and said kit served loyally under Sesshomaru. The kit took pride in what he'd done helping Sesshomaru get to the top. After all someone had to eliminate all of the western lord's rivals. The kit was always a mischievous one, and it was safe to say he had been a little corrupted by Sesshomaru. He was powerful though, that Shippo and his mafia.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there goes another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm already working on the next one so I can give you a sneak preveiw if you want.

"...Oh my god, it's you...you're here, but..." Kagome broke down in tears in the arms of the fully grown fox youkai. Said youkai chuckled and laced his arms around his adopted mother. Oh how he had missed her. He hadn't wanted to leave her to live with Sango and Miroku, as much as he loved them, but he knew as she did that he needed to get stronger. He'd remembered his vow to her, to come back to her and be able to save her ever time. But by the time he had been able to come back it had been months after the mating between her and Sesshomaru, and after the weeks it took him to get there she had already fled....

-------------------

Shujiko clawed at his face, growling menacingly. "Leave you are not her child I am!" He roared, his eyes blood red glaring down at the fox youkai. But not for long, Shippo was much stonger than the pup and easily flipped him over. Shippo's claws dug into the skin of the boy's neck.

"Stand down pup, she was min before she was yours." He sneered squeezing harder on the boy's neck, ignoring the howls of pain as the boy trashed about underneath him trying to escape his grasp. But to no avail though. Shippo may not have been blood related, but his beast accepted Kagome as his mother long ago. in youkai family it was not uncommon for siblings to become rivals for their mother's affection, it would be no different now....

-------------------

"No, no, no no! If anything you are sleeping on the couch." Kagome shouted trying to push the heavy body of Sesshomaru off of her bed. Why she thought she could push him was beyond the knowledge of Sesshomaru and the god above. they'd been disputing over this for more than a half an hour. Well it was more like Kagome was yelling and throwing things at him, whild Sesshomaru either caught the items before then actually hit him, or he just ignored her letting the objects fly past him.

-------------------

Shippo hurried into the bathroom and unzipped his pants. "What the hell!" Shujiko yelled quickly trying to hid himself under the soapy water of the bath tub.

Shippo raised a curious eye brow at him, "What haven't you ever seen another guy before...haven't you ever been to a pubilc bath house?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch you relieve yourself!"

"Well no one told you to look, besides we're technically brothers now." Shippo grinned wildly, giving Shujiko an uneasy feeling.

Faster than he could comprehend the fox youkai had stripped himself naked and hopped into the tub with Shujiko. "Ne, ne, little brother let big bro scrub your back!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bath." Shujiko growled, his eyebrow twicthing slightly in irritation.

--------------------

Well that's enough sneak peaks. Till next time! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, I couldn't believe that even after months of not updating I was still getting reviews and favorites for this story. It really did encourage me to write more. And I'm going to keep writing too. More chapters and faster updates soon to come. Just keep giving me the encouragement I need.

**Story Summary: **Inuyasha chooses to go to hell with Kikyou after the final battle, and leaves Kagome stranded in the middle of no where. After a year of wandering lost near death and everything else, she stumbles across Sesshomaru. She's lost just about everything near and dear to her. Sesshomaru needs to find a mate and heir. She needs someone to love, he takes advantage. Things don't role over to well, and it results in Sesshomaru raping her to get her pregnant. That was the breaking point, and Kagome runs away with her unborn child. Her miko powers surpass the mating bond she has with Sesshomaru making it near impossible for him to find her again using it. Another two years later, her child has been born; she finds the well back to her home and doesn't hesitate to jump in it. Now eleven years after that her son Shujiko is thirteen year old and is going through his first heat. Now he knows he is youkai, and off what his father did (though not knowing who he is exactly) but he dose not know what exactly a heat is or how to handle it. And his mother Kagome can only do so much. So the boy's newly developed beast calls for its father. And next thing you know we've go a family reunion. So what's supposed to happen now, Sesshomaru is still mated to Kagome, he still needs his heir and he isn't going to let them be now. Has he changed a little? Even if he has Shujiko has assumed alpha position and is not willing to let him have him mother or himself at that.

**Chapter Summary:** Shippo and Shujiko have a very small fight. Shujiko accepts Shippo as his older brother, Shippo finds out about Hitomi. Sesshomaru and Kagome still arguing of things both big and small. Sesshomaru takes notice of his second son for the first time. And what's this some small Sesshomaru and Kagome moments of love? Or is it just erasing loneliness? And throw in a bit of family bath time fun.

* * *

Shujiko sighed melting into the hot water of his bath. Things were so hectic around the apartment now. He'd wake up and find his mother still here. That bastard father his, got her fired using the influence of his company. What a pain, now he was trying to help her find a new one. The both of them had agreed that they didn't want to live off of that man's money. Then that ass hole 'brother' of mine. Shippo is his name, some fox youkai, his mother said she had adopted years ago but got separated from. It wasn't that Shujiko hated Shippou, he had actually been a little proud to have an older brother. It was just that when Shippo had gone to side with his father, which turned Shujiko away from him. Not only that but he feel the wavering in his mother's aura. Shuji was willing to bet it was because of that Shippo, using his mother's love for him to persuade her to do things she did not really wish to do.

The young Inuyoukai sighed. It was certainly a hit to his pride to find out he wasn't the first born. Well he was but it was clear that both his mother and Sesshomaru acknowledged Shippo as their first child and his elder brother. Which was another thing that pissed Shujiko off; Sesshomaru has yet to acknowledge him at all. It seemed that his father only thought of him as some sort of property that he just wanted to claim for the simple fact that he could. Yet for all he could acknowledge Shippo, who wasn't even born with neither his blood nor did he come from his mother's womb. Yet Sesshomaru called him his son, at least twice so far. It wasn't fair; he had both his mother's love and Sesshomaru's. Shuji growled as the sunlight stared to shine in through the window in the bathroom.

There were times when his mother thought he was part water youkai or something. For whenever he was mad he would go sit in the bath for hours on end, preferably in the early morning hours before the sun arose.

Slowly, the teen leaned over and pulled the plug. He sat in the tub watching the water drain and the level decrease slowly exposing his body to the chill feeling one got after stepping out of the shower or bath. He didn't leave the tube till the last bit of water went down the drain, leaving him sitting in an empty tub and the and the drain made that gurgle sound it always made. Standing in all his naked glory in front of the mirror he examined himself. Thing certainly had changed in his appearance. Not major changes but he supposed maybe he was finally hitting puberty. He remembered back in middle school when all the other boys were filling out and he was still slender and short. Oh the teasing. Not major teasing that could scare him but the kind of teasing boys did to each other. Safe to say he did do a little growing before high school so he was taller, but he was still slender and so he became the school's bishonen boy, much to his distaste. He sometimes wondered why Hitomi would want to date him, a girly looking boy.

But now he could probably be something that could make her a bit more proud to be with him. His body had certainly filled out. 'Filled out' that was a weird was of putting it. Girls 'filled out'. He was a man and he….well he couldn't really think of anything else to call it so for now he has 'filled out'.

His shoulders had broadened; he'd gotten taller too, by a couple of inches. But still he was tall. He flexed the mirror, a shaping eight-pack back making its appearance on his abdomen. Great more to explain to his locker room buddies who were already jealous of his previous six pack. His slender hips and more muscle on them now…well in short he was starting to look more masculine in human standards. His old appearance would have been accepted as common in youkai standards. As for his youkai form few things changed really. His marking, darkened and actually spread out more on his body. He could spot some new ones appearing on his pale skin as well. His claws were a bit more extended; he had to work hard to scratch his back without shredding himself. His ice blue eyes had less amber, only a hint of amber in them now. And his once pure silver hair was now adorned with organized strikes of black, mainly appearing in the hair that framed his face.

Shujiko had never really embraced his youki before. Living the life he lived he'd never had the need to use such power. He used limiter for his speed and strength, since he liked to play baseball. It was no fun being ten times faster and strong than everyone else. He knew he could win games all by himself. So for the most part he didn't care at all for power. Though, he was also on the archery and kendo team at school. Yet for some reason his body felt much more…energized. He felt powerful; he felt like he wanted to and should embrace that power in him. Then he sometimes felt like his body was going to tear it self apart because of it.

All this had happened in just a few short days starting before Sesshomaru had reentered his mother's life and his life for the first time. Going through all these changes made him feel awkward too. Poor Shujiko had no one to talk to about these things. And he felt as though his mother hadn't been paying him any attention and she had probably not even noticed his new looks. At that thought Shujiko whimpered. High school student or not he was still very much a pup, and not having any attention from his mother could be very detrimental to his mental health. Still that didn't he had to tolerate being ignored in his own home. He still had one more person that wouldn't ignore him for the world. Even saying that though he knew his mother loved him much more than Hitomi did. Maybe.

After drying off, he pulled on a loose white and blue horizontally striped t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Shujiko made note that he might have to buy some bigger jeans seems like his new masculine body wouldn't agree to the size he was wearing now. But it would do for the day. In the medicine cabinet he found one of his mom's hair thing's so he could but his rapidly growing hair up into a high ponytail, making sure to leave the hair in front down to fall to the front and sides of his face.

Stepping out of the bathroom he was greeted to a very in his opinion 'obscene' sight. Shujiko trudged into the combined kitchen-living room area. "Good morning mother… _brother_ dearest." He greeted, putting extra emphasis on brother to show his detest for Shippo. Kagome just shook her head, knowing that her Shu-chan was not taking any of this well. And she didn't blame him for it either, it was partially her fault for all this and yet she was a little happy with the fact that Shujiko was not putting any blame on her or directing any anger at her for all this. Though she hadn't been the most attentive mother to him the past day or so, she had still taken time to examine him, making sure he was alright, taking in the obvious new changes. She just couldn't get close to him right now though. She felt like if she did, she'd give into Sesshomaru.

She knew that he could take much better care of her little Shu-chan. Looking at him, she could see so much potential that could be unlocked if he went with his father. But that would mean either giving him up or going with Sesshomaru. She honestly felt that Sesshomaru didn't really want her, but simply wanted his heir. If she let go of Shuji she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to get in contact with him again. And at the same time she wasn't sure if she could give up all her freedoms to go back to the arms of the cold arrogant youkai lord. But then again what was she doing now? His influence almost everything in Japan wouldn't allow her to get a decent paying job to be able to take care of her and Shujiko's needs. They were already living off Sesshomaru's money. He kept the fridge more than full, paid the rent, provided money for clothing and Shujiko's school books, and paid his tuition for school. Really was their any reason in resisting now? Well of course there was. She would not turn into some submitting bitch; she would not disappoint her son like that. She raised him to be strong, what example would she set if she gave into to a little pressure. No work or things to pay just meant she had more free time.

A broad smile spread across her face as she realized something that nearly brought tears to her eyes. For the first time, she actually had time to be with her son. Not even when he was a year old was she able to truly be there for him like she'd wanted. She had to work. But now, she looked lovingly at her little boy, she could watch him grow even if only for a little while.

As for Shujiko he was a little weirded out by his mother's emotional changes. He'd sensed like eight different emotions radiating off her within like the thirty seconds he'd been standing in front of her waiting for her to give him some breakfast, when he'd suddenly been engulfed in a hug. He didn't mind the hug. In fact he was exhilarated by it, her ignoring him had been more painful. He didn't know if she'd push him aside again later to deal with Sesshomaru so he wanted to cherish it. Well those thoughts of cherishing the moment soon faded away as Shippo latched on to the both of them. Something welled inside his chest, and Shujiko couldn't tell if it was jealousy, because he wanted mother to himself, or if it was satisfaction because his need for attention was being filled at the moment. All he could register was him wiggling out of his mother's grasp and lunging at Shippo, slamming him to the hard wood floor, effectively putting a dent in the boards.

His new strength was a shock to Kagome. She knew his heritage, but still it was her little boy. He'd never shown violence like this to anything. Well that was because he never needed to. Shujiko clawed at his face, growling menacingly. "Leave you are not her child I am!" He roared, his eyes blood red glaring down at the fox youkai. But not for long, Shippo was much stronger than the pup and easily flipped him over. Shippo's claws dug into the skin of the boy's neck. He did not intend to hurt him too badly, but still he was youkai and may not be inu, but still possessiveness runs deep in the blood of kitsune's as well. He would not have his little brother try and outrank him in his mother's heart, even if Kagome would always love him equally.

"Stand down pup; she was mine before she was yours. Never forget that. I am your elder brother, I am your alpha when father is not around, you will submit to me now." He growled squeezing harder on the boy's neck, ignoring the howls of pain as the boy trashed about underneath him trying to escape his grasp. But to no avail though. Shippo may not have been blood related, but his beast accepted Kagome as his mother long ago. in youkai family it was not uncommon for siblings to become rivals for their mother's affection, it would be no different now. Even Kagome knew better than to interfere. It was best for Shujiko to learn this now. Shippo was her first child.

Walking over to the brawling brothers once Shippo had Shujiko pinned down, she kneeled down and placed her hand on her younger son's forehead, which stopped his wild thrashing. Her other hand was placed on Shippo's forehead. Shippo had been accepted by Sesshomaru, thus received his mark. She rubbed the moons on their foreheads gently calming them both down. Before Shujiko's youki fully receded it flared wildly, as did Shippo's. Shujiko's bright magenta and Shippo's light blue aura's danced together in battle before Shuji's subsided in submission. Kagome smiled, and Shippo smirked at his pouting younger brother beneath him.

"Well now, how about breakfast? Shu-chan I've made your favorite this morning so try to cheer up a little for mommy okay?" She cooed, unknowingly adding more damaged to his already injured pride. Yet he couldn't seem to ever be cross with her so instead he just nodded and stood up once Shippo got off him. He was about to reach for his plate when Shippo took it.

By youkai standard's Shujiko was very, very young. Youkai lived to be thousands of years old and he was only thirteen, going on fourteen. So he was still just a baby. It was only because of Kagome's human blood that he was growing like one of them even though he was full demon. He'd probably stop growing soon though. For now though, this was all the more reason for Shippo to have the chance to baby and get to know his little brother.

"Jerk give me back my plate." Shuji demanded, glaring up at Shippo. The boy probably reached about Shippo's shoulder.

Shippo smirked, and took the chance to shove food in the boy's mouth while he was talking. "Now, now, little brother. You wouldn't want me to have to discipline you." The red head teased. This caused Shujiko's face to bleed red.

"Who are you to say something like that? Just give me back my plate before I impale you with a fork." He shouted, while trying to shove the next bit of food that was shoved into his mouth by Shippo. Kagome could only giggle at her son's reactions. Though Sesshomaru was uncalled for, she was glad to have Shippo back.

While Shippo was busy pinching Shuji's cheek and Shuji glaring at him, neither of them noticed the presence of their father, Sesshomaru, entering the kitchen. He gazed at the two boys taking in the situation before speaking. "Shippo take your younger brother and go sit by the table and eat properly."

While Shujiko was intent on ignoring him, mainly because Sesshomaru hadn't even said 'Shippo take Shujiko…' no he had to completely disregard the fact that he had a name, but Shippo had grabbed his wrist and pulled him off to the table before he could say or do anything disrespectful. Unknown to Shujiko, Shippo was saving him from a lot of trouble. Their father wasn't known for patients so he wouldn't tolerate Shujiko's blatant disrespect for him much longer. Though he had to admit their father wasn't doing the best of jobs warming up to the boy though Shippo knew the reasons as to why he wasn't trying hard.

"Same old stiff, huh Sesshomaru." Kagome stated bitterly, angry that her dear son's brotherly moment was interrupted.

"It is early morning, time to sit and eat breakfast and get ready for the day. It is not the time for rough housing and horseplay." He retorted, glaring at his mate for questioning his role as alpha over the boys.

Obviously since the atmosphere of the home would be bad for the rest of the day and possible every other day afterwards Shippo, who was still force feeding Shujiko, suggested, "Hey about we get out of here for a while." He said with a grin.

Shujiko nodded his head in agreement, "Oh yeah, I'd love to get out. Not with you though." He sneered, jolting up from his spot. He was still hungry but he did not want to be force fed anymore. Shippo went after him as the younger boy ran off to his room. "Oh, come on me and you. It'll be fun, we don't even have to walk we can take my car!"

"No thanks!" Shujiko yelled, slamming the door in Shippo's face.

Shippo growled, "You know maybe things wouldn't be so hard if you just gave them a chance!"

I resented that. Just give things a chance my ass. Things wouldn't be so hard if things could just go my way for once, just this once. I sighed and walked over to my cell phone. The number I'd drilled into my head, was dialed into the phone and I impatiently shoving my two baseball bats, some baseballs, my helmet, and my uniform into my bag. I had Saturday practice today, Hitomi usually came with me.

"Hey Shuji, we're meeting at the regular place right?" Hitomi sounded ready and awake, which made me happy, because I really just wanted to hurry up and get out here.

"Yup same place, and how about after we get a snack."

"You sure that'd be okay with your 'special diet'?" She giggled. Shujiko rolled his eyes at the thought of his coach's special diet for me. My body may be normal for me and my people, but humans were sure I was on steroids or something. It wasn't even like I was that huge. Still though, I won games. So my coach always has me on some fake diet just in case, he says, I'm really on something we can cover it up and claim I'm just on a diet.

"Feh, yeah sure. Just get going." I chuckled. Young they may be, but they loved each other much more and much better than some adults. I pondered on that more times than once. But I think it's just that there are a lot less things clouding our minds, so we can focus on each other all the time. Then after awhile as we grow, I think we'll be able to handle the things that will get in the way.

After she hung up, I did the same and slide the phone into my pocket. Slinging the large equipment bag over my shoulder, I decided through the front door. Though the window of my room would be just as effective and I could leave without any body questioning me, mainly Shippo and Sesshomaru, I would feel guilty if I left without telling my mother goodbye.

Leaving my room I reentered the living area slipping on the concealment ring. "Mom, I'm leaving for practice."

Apparently they'd all been eating rather quietly and if you ignored the small glares from mother sent in Sesshomaru's direction and Sesshomaru's hard stares at mother you could say they looked like a semi-average family. Poor Shippo was caught in the middle of them and couldn't bring himself to look up from his meal. For a moment I actually felt sorry for him as some of his pain radiated in me. But it was his own fault for showing up in the first place so I couldn't bring myself to try and save him.

"Okay Shu-chan have a good practice. Do you have money for afterwards?" She asked, I shook my head, no. I was too young to get a job at the moment. But if I could believe me I so would. Mother knew that I never came straight home with Hitomi after practice; we sometimes liked to walk around.

She was about to get up to get a some yen from her purse but Sesshomaru beat her to it. Reaching into his wallet he pulled out eight five hundred yen coins. (( A/N: 500 yen = $ 5.17 US dollars )) This was the average pocket money for someone my age. As he held the money out to me, I glared at him. I wasn't taking it, I didn't want his money. But could I really force my mom to give me money she didn't have, when what I needed was just in grabbing distance. I glanced to my mother. Her eyes told me it was okay to take it. She was telling me it was okay, and yet I couldn't move to accept the money from him. It would be like accepting everything he'd done to my mother and me…well mainly my mother. His money was earned through cruelty in a power hungry stage in his life. It was dirty money gotten from the blood of less fortunate people. And they only time he'd acknowledged my existence was to give me this dirty money of his.

I'd never noticed when I cried. It's something I try so hard not to do that my mind seems to block it out when I do. Now was one of those times. I didn't realize I'd been standing there as the minutes slipped by glaring at this man and also crying in front of him. That thing in me seemed to have snapped and a low whimper rumbling in my throat. Something in the back of my mind, a voice, like another me was crying too. So wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings I almost didn't feel the arms wrapping around me. First I thought they were mother's but then again they were to rough and muscular. It damn sure wasn't that man. So because there was nobody else, it must have been Shippo.

I felt him lifting me and carrying me back to my room. He sat down on the bed and placed me in his lap and just held me while I cried and left everything out. The soothing sounds he made comforted me. They were foreign to me but I could recognize them as words. This was inuyoukai language, I just knew it. Maybe it was instinct that had me understanding him. And then I also felt bad for ignoring him and being mean to him. I nuzzled under his chin in apology, which he accepted when he licked my cheek.

A few moments later I was fine, and he let me get up. I wasn't worried about being late, I could run faster then any train could and get to practice on time. Wiping my eyes I looked at Shippo, "Want to come to my practice?" I asked him, the least I could offer him was a chance to be my big brother. It was obviously a chance Shippo had been waiting for to cause the crazy red head jumped up and rushed out the window with me in tow as we sped to my practice. I just hope it turns out well, when he meets Hitomi.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Kagome and Sesshomaru were left to muddle in their own thoughts. The little display of just how much all this was troubling the younger son. Sesshomaru was more baffled then Kagome. He didn't see what had been the big deal, for his son to be so upset. Let alone so upset with him. "That's what happens when you try to buy people." Kagome stated thoughtfully, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.

Sesshomaru turned to her calmly, "I was not buying him. He needed money and I was giving it to him. Is that not what I as his father am supposed to do?" It was a question more to himself than to her, but he also knew his mate was much better and handling matters of the heart. So if she could just put it into simplest terms for him what had happened perhaps then he could understand how to fix his son's view of him.

"Yes you are supposed to give him what he needs, but not after ignoring him for days after coming out of the blue."

"It was not coming out of the blue, as you say," He retorted hotly, "His beast called for me, and I came. I hardly see that as ignoring him."

Kagome glared at him, her miko power's flaring. She hadn't understood why the arrogant lord was being so distant to the son he seemed to want to claim as his so badly. But that little statement helped her to understand clearly. "So just because you came when he wanted, you feel you have no more obligations to pay attention to him. Is that it? Do I understand you correctly?" She asked.

When it was put into words like that, it made Sesshomaru want to say no. But yes that was why he didn't see the need to coddle him. It was a mother's job to pay him attention, it wasn't the way Sesshomaru had been raised, but he didn't know how he could possible connect with his son in that way. So he'd decided long before that he would simply be a provider. He hadn't even done it with Shippo, he'd hired a nanny to give him attention and Sesshomaru was just a supporting factor. "Do not question this Sesshomaru's way of doing things."

With Kagome stood up and stomped off toward the kitchen, carrying the dirty breakfast dishes. She just couldn't believe this man would be so narrow minded about himself of all things! She'd seen inuyoukai and other youkai parents alike both male and female and how they nurtured their young so tenderly. But what should she have really been expecting? After all this prick wasn't even able to properly love a mate…still to mistreat his children? Even she hadn't expected that from him. She sighed and softened her scrubbing on the dishes. He said he changed, and the small part of her that had wanted to be his mate had been hoping that that was true, but he was proving her wrong every minute she stayed her.

She and Shujiko were one and the same in many ways. They both hated to cry, but their emotions were too much for them to hold back. Sesshomaru could smell the salty air from his spot. His beast growled and nagged him to go comfort her. It was an urge he gave into. He crept up behind her and nuzzled her neck. Kagome felt comfort from his strong arms wrapping about her body. They may have argued and come to maybe hate each other a bit, but she never once doubted the protected and safe feeling she got when in his arms. They weren't completely out of love with each other, but they were never in love. They were destined to be together but couldn't come to terms with it yet. They both had to do some changing; it was something that should have been done long ago. It would only be harder now, because they had two sons and their moral differences had only grown stronger. But as Sesshomaru dipped his head down to capture her lips in a domineering kiss, and she moved her lips in perfect harmony with his accepting his tongue and giving hers. Fitting into his body like a puzzle piece and running her slender fingers through perfect strands of platinum hair. She accepted him as her mate again. She knew this, and she knew it couldn't be avoided. It did not mean she was giving up her life, but she and Shujiko needed her mate. She had been having bad feelings for a long time now; their peace would end whether by the hands of Sesshomaru or by something far worse.

As for Sesshomaru he felt one more step closer to achieving the ultimate power. His father's question to him before his death had bothered him for centuries. He'd heard old men in his court speaking with wisdom to one another, talking about the ultimate power which comes from family. He'd once felt nothing when Kagome was with him all those years ago. But when she left he felt weakened, he felt like all his training, struggling, tears and blood meant nothing. He felt like a pup again watching his mother be torn away from him again. Watching his father give up his life for a mortal woman and Inuyasha. Watching Rin die by the hands of that sick hanyou Naraku. He did not know what love was, he wasn't even sure if he could ever feel it for anything. But he knew what power was, and he wanted it very much. In these times, peace could make the sharpest weapon go blunt, but he knew it would not last.

When they pulled apart, Kagome stepped away from him to continue with household chores. "Be kinder to him, he's not an ice prick like you." She stated coldly.

* * *

Well a day out with Shippo and Hitomi wasn't all that bad. Shujiko had actually enjoyed himself, and it made him a bit happy to see his brother accepting his girlfriend. He didn't really think he would care about such a thing and yet he was over flowing with joy. As he bid Hitomi goodbye at her doorstep, she gave him a chaste kiss on his lips making him blush. He didn't do that often but with Shippo watching the two of them…Hitomi just giggled.

"She seems like a good girl, wouldn't you agree Romeo." Shippo teased as the made it back the side walk and began their walk back home. Shippo shifted the bag he was carrying for his little brother on his shoulder, and tilted his head a little to glance at him. He was sweaty and tired from practice but still made time to see his girl and hang with her afterwards. That was a good thing, he was afraid Sesshomaru's coldness may have been inherited. Though he loved the man he'd come to see as a father, he didn't agree with many of his methods. However he could let out a breath of relief when it came to Shujiko. He had a little of his father's traits aside from looks. He was a bit more silent and indifferent about some things. He had his focus and determination. He also had his calm demeanor. But he was also like their mother in many ways to. He had her kindness, her patients, he was thoughtful just like her and wasn't afraid to show what he was feeling at the time. He defiantly had her temper too.

Shippo smiled, and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. His nonchalant ways irked Shujiko a little bit. "Don't call me Romeo, but yes I do think she is good." Shujiko answered.

Shippo smirked, the kid kind of reminded him of Inuyasha too. "You two seem to have a good connection how long have you to been dating?" He asked. He would need to know, he'd have to tell his father why a female scent was all over his younger still a pup brother. He hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't make a big deal out of it; he didn't want to see his little brother go through anymore pain. He knew he was technically too young to be 'courting' a female. He was only just now going through his first session of puberty. But Shujiko had basically grown up as a human and took in most of their ways, and it was okay for him to be in this relationship. It wasn't even like they were going anything major. He was surprised by that though, since most young couples didn't use their heads when dating. But it seemed like the two of them were just content with being around each other, and talking a lot.

But with this first puberty came a lot of things to worry about. He didn't know how Sesshomaru was going to tell him that he would have to dump Hitomi.

"We've been dating for a few years now, but we never really called it dating. We still don't. Sometimes we're not even sure if we want to call ourselves a couple. We like being with each other, but I know it's me that stopping us. I just can't bring myself to feel love like I'm supposed to with her." Shujiko explained, figuring that if he was going to tell anybody anything like this he would tell it to his elder brother. "Yet I don't want to let her go. I get anger when I think that I can't have her."

Shippo nodded in understanding. Back in the day he'd picked up many girls when traveling with Inuyasha and the rest. He'd been much older than Shujiko though, and so he would be able to find girls attractive. He knew it was because Shujiko had not reached that stage in his youkai life where his beast would want to properly court a female and make her his. But it was obvious that maybe the two of them could have a future if Shujiko was still possessive even when not being of age.

"Sometimes things are complicated like that Shu-chan. It'll work itself out though." Shippo stated, patting the boy's head.

"Who are you calling Shu-chan?" Shujiko shouted, "Only mom calls me that!"

Shippo pouted, "Well fine then I'll call you Ko-chan!"

"I don't see why you have to put that suffix at the end, I'm not little and I'm not a girl." Shujiko argued at this point his face was red as he could get.

Shippo chuckled, running ahead of his little brother, "Yes but you are littler than me, and if you were any cuter you could have been my little sister." He teased. This had Shujiko chasing after him, ready to both kill and hug him. He never thought about having a big brother before and it somehow put him a ease knowing he know had one.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome as she worked about the house, while he folded clothes. There was nothing else for him to do; he was going to put off any major work at his companies for the next month or so. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to him. It bothered him, he had thought he changed. He had changed, a lot in his opinion. Yet this woman still saw him as the same man. Had he been the Sesshomaru he was years ago he would have beaten her for her insubordinates and blatant disregard for his position as this family's alpha. Then he would have punished, possibly killed, Shujiko for his rudeness. And yet this woman could not think of him as any better than he was before. This was one of the things he liked about her. Yes, there were things he liked about her and one of those things was her ability to see through the fine print and not fall for anything less than what she wanted and expected from him.

That was when she plopped another basket of clothes next to him. He looked up at her, and pulled her down next to him on the couch. "What do I have to do?" He asked.

"There are many ways to go about making things better; one way would be to talk with your son."

"I want to make things better with you; Shujiko can be worked on later." Sesshomaru knew nothing would be fixed unless he could get into his mate's good graces. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "There's nothing to fix Sesshomaru," She began, "We never had anything that could be broken."

Sesshomaru growled at this and pulled her closer. "We are mates are we not? Then we love each other and there is nothing broken between us. You are just being stubborn about everything I try to offer you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Sesshomaru did you mate me out of love, or because of power and loneliness?" She asked, he went silent. "That's what I thought, just because we're mates doesn't me-…"

She was cut of abruptly by a searing kiss. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru was so determined and sure that there was love between them just because they were mates. This was the second time he had kissed her since reuniting, and she still did not feel any love from him in his kisses. She only felt his desperation. Was she supposed to give into that? Since they were mates she could not run from him much longer, the part of her that had already submitted to him years ago was already in a panic because she was not listening to her alpha.

When he pulled apart from her she asked, "Why did we do this to ourselves?"

He shook his head and kissed her again more tenderly, he could feel her fleeting will to keep fighting him. "We need each other," He muttered, "If not for love then just to keep feeling like we're alive. I need you by my side, I can not and will not live without you and youngest son, or let my elder son live without his mother."

Kagome nodded a little, "Not for love…"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "just to have a peace of mind." He finished. By that time he had her pinned to the couch. His hold was loose on her for she stopped struggling with him. Her finger trailed across his marking, making him purr. It was moments like these they had a long time ago. Little moments that did make her love him just a little. She never could completely hate him. Shujiko was part of him, so to hate him would be to hate part of her son. They met again with another kiss, something in them taking over. They were after all mates; they couldn't ignore each other for to long when living in the same house. While the children were gone they filled their need to be close to each other, to touch each other, and to feel some sort of warmth. He reclaimed her in more ways then one.

Just like old times they ended up in bed together, trying to catch their breaths. "You never change do you?" Kagome asked, curiously finding it in her to be more civil with him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I suppose not." He said as he nose caught wind of both boys coming down the block at light speed. He growled, not wanting them to return as yet. He felt like he was making progress. Nonetheless he got up and slipped his clothes back on. "Unless you want the boy to freak out I suggest you put your clothes back on."

Kagome nodded and followed suit. Less then a minute later both boy barged into the house, chasing after one another, till Sesshomaru crashed their party with a fierce growl. Shujiko was not intimidated but Shippo made him stop doing what he was doing. A quick sniff of the air made it known that he and Kagome had gotten a bit busy. He could still tell they obviously still had things to work out, but they were mates and mates do what they have to do when they have to do it. Shujiko couldn't smell the arousal in the house because he was not of age yet, which Shippo was thankful for. Shujiko just seemed to huff as Sesshomaru stared down at him. Not that he was really looking at him; Shujiko couldn't help but to squirm under his intense gaze.

"Go and bathe, you've had a hard practice. Good job." Sesshomaru stated blandly, his attempt at praising his youngest son.

Shujiko just looked up at him oddly and shrugged his shoulders making his ways to the bathroom for a nice long soak. Once he'd left he looked to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "Progress is being made." Sesshomaru answered. Shippo nodded and smiled and Sesshomaru patted his head for a job well done in bonding with his younger brother. Kagome walked out of the room just in time to witness it too. It made her smile as she lunged at Shippo. She loved to hug him; she'd missed him for so long. She loved the way he'd grown into such a handsome young man.

Shippo grinned, "Awe, mom!" He chuckled, hugging her and nuzzling her. Until a sudden urge hit him. "Bathroom."

Meanwhile Shujiko was just settling into the warm bath waters. The day had been long and hard on him; he doubted things would let up on him. Tomorrow was a school day and he could get away from a while not to mention properly get Hitomi to himself during lunch and explain things to her. Then after would be another evening of kendo. It really was hard juggling all his sport activities. But because he wasn't in any academic clubs he'd need the sport credits.

Shippo hurried into the bathroom and unzipped his pants, rudely interrupting his thoughts. "What the hell!" Shujiko yelled quickly trying to hide himself under the soapy water of the bath tub. Could he not get any peace at all anymore?

Shippo raised a curious eye brow at him, "What haven't you ever seen another guy before...haven't you ever been to a public bath house?" He teased. It was very funny to watch his brother get all flustered and embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I don't want to watch you relieve yourself, jerk!"

"Well no one told you to look, besides we're brothers now." Shippo grinned wildly, giving Shujiko an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Faster than he could comprehend the fox youkai had stripped himself naked and hopped into the tub with Shujiko and began scrubbing his back. "Ne, ne, little brother let big brother scrub your back!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Bath." Shujiko growled his eyebrow twitching with irritation. Though once his brother's hands brushed against his markings he instantly relaxed and even leaned into his touch. So much so he didn't even hear the door opening and closing. Kagome giggled at the sight while Shippo grinned.

"I have such a cute little brother!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks so," She agreed sitting down on the side of the tub. Shujiko's eyes snapped open as he tried to cover himself. Kagome just laughed at his attempts. "Please honey I used to wipe you up and change you remember. You don't have anything I haven't had the pleasure of seeing already." Her blunt way of putting it made Shuji blush heatedly.

To make things worse Shuji had another guest enter his bath time. Sesshomaru stood in all his naked glory. He took no notice of the eyes staring at him and instead invited himself into the bath. He glanced at Kagome expectantly. She just sighed and decided to just go with it for now. She had her to babies in the bath too so she could relax. The baby of the family just sighed and settled in between his mother and father, sitting in Shippo's lap. He should have felt awkward and he was a first but he didn't care now. Something told him this was a natural thing.

As his mother stroked his head he purred and his eyes bleed red. **"This pup is happy." **He purred out relaxing in the calming scents and aura's surrounding him. Sesshomaru looked at Shujiko and dragged his claw along the marking that trailed his body. "I will not ignore you any longer, pup. Your alpha is here." Sesshomaru's one eyes bleed red as well. Shippo sunk a little further into the water sighing in content. He'd always dreamed of the day where he could have a complete family. Kagome wrapped her arms around her eldest son, kissing his forehead and relaxing as well.

* * *

Away from the family, a strange suicide academic was raging. Where children seemed to just be jumping of building plummeting to there death, stabbing themselves, drowning themselves, anything. Anyone's that lived were being questioned. Police, psychiatrist, detectives, all baffled by what the children explained as the Voice of Wrath.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it interesting. The next chapter will involve more Shujiko and Hitomi, and moments between Shippo and Kagome. The next threat to the world starts to reveal itself more.


End file.
